supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Orla gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp/Team Bobbalu/@comment-3969350-20130707000639/@comment-3969350-20130707040143
Sophie the Otter: (faints to the floor unconsciously) "Reicheru...I don't feel well." Reicheru: "What is wrong?" Sophie: (faintly) "I was grossed out by something even more disgusting than the Birthing Bed..." looks at the transcript Reicheru: "Sweet Kami (God)!" the Otter, disgusted, completely faints again Reicheru: "WTF?! OMG! JUST WHAT THE (bleep)?! THAT IS UTTERLY (bleep)ING DISGUSTING! WTF, (bleep) YOU TEAM (bleep)BALU!" the Otter wakes up again and vomits otter barf and blows a bubble trapping the vomit Reicheru: "Got...an...idea..send this bubble to Giuseppe and pop it all over him." Sophie: "OK!" gets out a fan and uses it to move the bubble above Giuseppe's head clings onto Giuseppe's face Giuseppe: "AHHHHH! EVIL OTTER GIRL!" forces Giuseppe's mouth open wide, pops the bubble containing the vomit, and the vomit goes inside Giuseppe's mouth becomes sick due to the vomit that's now inside his stomach and Reicheru and Sophie try to work together carrying him to a pool of very cold water uses a switch is no longer sick as the vomit goes out of Giuseppe's mouth, and goes straight into Sophie's mouth, who spits it out at Giuseppe's face, which blocks his vision uses Vomit Shock Alessandro: "HALT! THE MOST DEADLIEST ELECTRICAL ATTACK IN THE WORLD! THESE VOLTS ARE SUPER SMART AND THEY KNOW WHERE THEY ARE (bleep)ING GOING!!!!" turns into Demonic Forme 4 Reicheru: "Your timing sucks, Alessandro." uses Chaos Flame, suppressing his Wonder Guard for one turn Vomit Shock heads for Reicheru, which burns up in flames Reicheru: "I HAVE A WONDER GUARD! A DOY! AND THE EFFECT IS ON YOU!" goes to a switch, regaining Alessandro's Wonder Guard without fail Reicheru: "CHAOS FLAME!" destroys with switch and supresses Alessandro's Wonder Guard Reicheru: "Anytime your Wonder Guard is regained, i'll just destroy it AGAIN!" Sophie: "Reicheru found a way to destroy this type of Wonder Guard, Alessandro. And you are now vulnerable to attack." finds a titanium and bulletproof switch uses Chaos Removal without fail punches the switch, making Alessandro's Wonder Guard upgrade to the "Indestructible Wonder Guard" flies off with Sophie from the scene Sophie: (to the audience) "People, please do not view the Team Bobbalu versions of the Theory transcripts since they are downright disgusting and disturbing." Reicheru: "And never, EVER!, view them, and you may have nightmares for the rest of your life!" looks at Alessandro Reicheru: "Hmph, things never change! DEMONIC FORME 4!" Alessandro: "MY WONDER GUARD IS INDESTRUCTABLE!" Reicheru: "SO IS MINE! DEMON BLAZE ENTEI!" Alessandro: "HOW ABOUT CRAZY TORRENT SUITEI!" goes into Crazy Form 4 Alessandro: "Oh, really?" goes into Crazy Form 10 Alessandro: "VOMIT SHOCK WAVE!" deflects it, but gets vomit on her kimono Reicheru: "SON OF A (bleep)! CHAOS FLAME!" uses Chaos Flame Reicheru: "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO PUKE ON MY KIMONO!" cleans by putting her arm in fresh water Reicheru: "B******." Alessandro: "I'll use Vomit Shock again, B****!" Reicheru: "COLD!" Alessandro: "S**T!" Reicheru: "CRYBABY!" Alessandro: "DARK HAIRED FREAK!" Reicheru: "Little boy, your hair is dark aswell." Alessandro: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" uses Asteroid Crazy, but Reicheru vanishes in evanescence Sophie: "I'm in trouble! I better get outta here!" (traps herself in a bubble and floats away from into the sky) "Oodelay, suckers!"